


The Devil Hates Mockery

by WolfMothar



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Badass!Reader, Canon Divergent, Character Turned Into Vampire, Lol Spoilers, Multi, Shootouts, Song fic, Undead, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMothar/pseuds/WolfMothar
Summary: You loved Arthur,Maybe he loved you back,But from beyond grave that is hard tell.





	The Devil Hates Mockery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calla19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calla19/gifts).



> Listen to;
> 
> Civil wars - Devil’s backbone
> 
> And 
> 
> Cry

“Father forgive me for I am about to sin.”

“I never took you for a religious person.” Said Charles next to you. You chuckled at that and with a hint of humor you said;

“Oh, I am not, but I would forget to repent for my sins. So I just decided to do it before I even begin.”

~Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?  
I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh don’t take that sinner from me~

 

Shootouts with Arthur didn’t always go as planned. 

Your strategy was to take down as many as you could with your Bolt Action, then run to them and finish them off with a shotgun. 

The latter part was risky, you knew that.

You had already gotten stray bullets your way, one of the bullets grazing your cheek. You raised from your cover and ran to the next. Putting few lucky shots there. As you reached corner of a barn, you took a moment to catch your breath. Then you noticed the silence. 

It seemed every O’Driscoll was dead. 

“Arthur!”

~Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you  
He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Oh I just wanna take him home~

Looting in the aftermath of the blood bath wasn’t truly one of your favorite things, but you could sometimes find something worthwhile. Maybe jewelry or a good gun. 

”Look at this hat, Partner! It looks just like yours.”

Arthur was right, it did look like the hat you had lost a while ago when running from the law.

You smiled, he was so considerate. It wasn’t hard to admire him.

You heard a creak of the floorboards, it wasn’t either of you. Taking the old ornate hatchet Arthur had given to you, you sneaked after the noise. 

Rounding a corner you discovered that it was one of them O’Driscolls. He was mumbling something under his breath as he tried to crawl out of the house you had been looting. 

You went after him, took him by his shoulder and turned him on his back. He screamed and pissed himself. 

You were probably very scary sight, with skull teeth bandana covering your mouth and hat casting ominous shadows upon your face. 

“Where you off to, little boy? The fun just started.”

~Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he’s somewhere between  
A hangman’s knot, and three mouths to feed  
There wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose  
He did what he had to do  
Oh he did what he had to do~

You always helped Arthur to tie his wounds after you had barely escaped the law, thankfully unnoticed. 

In the light of the campfire he looked lovely. You cooked the game meat for you both, as Arthur nursed his drink. 

Maybe the whiskey was kind of spiritual cleansing for him. He was always silent after shootings. Thinking, drowned in his thoughts and memories. Maybe it was a living nightmare. To be caged into this life, not by anything physically stopping from escaping. But by the lack of options for starting anew. 

He broke you from your your thoughts as he rised up. Little wobbly, might you add.

“Going anywhere, darling?”

Arthur looked dumbfounded, like he was not comprehending what you were saying.

“Uh…”

“Just be careful, cowboy.”

As he went to relieve himself he saw a man just out of the shadows of the campfire. The man looked ghastly. Like he had just risen from the grave. 

“What do you want, feller?!” 

Arthur didn’t sound aggressive, but not very welcoming either. 

You took your shotgun as you turned to look what the commotion was all about. 

The man jumped Arthur just at that second. You were too close to shoot, if you didn’t want to hurt your companion as well. 

The cowboy screamed painfully as the man bit him in the juncture of his neck. 

You ran and took the man by his neck and shot him clean through his face, there was nothing left of the head. Then you turned back to Arthur. 

He was holding his neck, blood seeping through his fingers. 

You dragged him to the fire and put your knife into the fire, as you held pressure to his bleeding wound. 

“No, use gunpowder.” He whispered with anguish in his voice. You almost had tears in your eyes. 

“It would be messy…”

“It’s the only way.”

This would be painful, you both knew. You gave him a quick kiss and went to work. 

~Give me the burden, give me the blame  
I’ll shoulder the load, and I’ll swallow the shame  
Give me the burden, give me the blame  
How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?~

When the camp had went to Pinkertons had arrived and everyone fled, you followed Arthur and John. 

Oh, the fall from grace was a fast one.

You ran with them to the cave. Climbed and avoided Pinkertons’ bullets. 

When you got out of the cave, you were flowing with adrenaline. You thought you might just pass out.

“What about the money?!” You caught the men’s attention. 

Arthur and John looked at each other. Silently communicating. 

“We should go, it’s not safe.” John answered. 

You looked back one more time. They whistled for their horses. You did the same. 

Your horse galloped to you and you hoisted yourself onto the saddle before it could stop. And you were off. The yells and gunshots kept you going. Wanting to get lost before you would meet the maker.

The horse galloped for a long time before you deemed it safe to turn back. You found a trail of Arthur’s horse and followed after it. 

There it was, dead on the ground. Probably shot out from under him. 

His footsteps lead towards a mountain. Worried you might be late, so you ran. Scramble up the hill was not easy, but you found him. Laying on the rockbed, facing the morning sun, peacefully breathing.

“Arthur!”

You fell next to him, cradled his face in your arms. His eyes glazed, he smiled watching the morning sun. 

~Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not  
He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh don’t take that sinner from me~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh he dead?!


End file.
